The New Kid
by Blossick
Summary: When a new Kid is in town everybody loves him, but he sets his sight on one girl, don't wanna spoil it, R&R.


**This is another one of my FF's I hope you like.**

**My OC Brady is in it hope ya like.**

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

(Blossom's POV)

It was 6:50 in the morning when I woke by the sound of the humming birds, and the woodpeckers knocking on our pine tree.

"Buttercup wake up" I screamed lazily. I slept at 3:00 AM because there was a huge exam today.

I didn't wake Bubbles because I knew she gets up on time.

"I'm already up" screamed Buttercup.

"If you say so" I mumbled.

_Buttercup woke up before me_.

I quickly got ready and changed into my pink skirt, and my pink and black striped shirt, and flew downstairs fully awoken by the smell of freshly made pancakes.

"Good morning Blossom" Bubbles squealed.

"Yeah, morning" I replied back hurrying to the table.

"You need a good breakfast for your exam today."

"Yeah I guess I do."

Buttercup came down a few minutes before I did.

"Mornin'" Buttercup said and slouched on the couch. "I don't want to go to school today"

"Well you have to, so you can get into a good college and live a good life" I remarked.

I almost finished all the pancakes, until I noticed…

_7:18!_

"We're almost late guys COME ON" I screamed and we flew out the door leaving it to slam back 25 meters away.

At school today we departed at the bell, I went to my AP Pre-Calculus class, BC went to English, and Bubbles went to Art.

"May you all take your seat" Professor Xander my Pre-Calculus teacher stated in his normal monotonic voice.

Brick came in seconds before the bell; he was eligible to take the test because of his "A" average

Then a guy that probably didn't go to this school walked in. He had black sunglasses, a gray polo, and a leather jacket that reached to his belly button, black ripped jeans, and grey and white Nikes.

"Students this is Mr. Blaze LeRoy will be joining us for our AP Pre-Calculus Exam. He is an A student in his other high school in Citiesville."

"'Sup" Blaze said while he walked to the only desk open, the one right behind me, and right in front of Brick.

We were handed our exams, which were sealed closed with this tape-like things, and was stapled shut.

I opened the test and I sped right through it bubbling, writing and marking the right answers.

_Dang! This test is easy._

"1 hr and 45 minutes left" Professor Xander stated.

_Finished!_

I checked my work 10 times over and over again. I looked around the class and saw everybody struggling to finish.

_I guess studying really pays out._

"45 minutes left" Professor Xander, stated again. "And Miss Utonium, please check your work."

"Yes Professor" I said.

What I really wanted to say was;

_I already checked my worked 10 times, and I am absolutely sure I will get a hundred percent,_

_so I decided to wait until it is over._

Time went by so slowly, and it felt like forever for a minute to pass, until my hopes rose when I heard.

"10 minutes left, please check your work."

I was so anxious so I can leave the class, go home, wake up tomorrow, and get my test scores.

I had a thinking session for a while about what my grade will be, the new kid, and how I will boast to brick about my 100% score, which I am bound to get.

"Please past your test up NOW" Professor Xander stated, slightly louder than usual, breaking his monotonic rhythm.

"I quickly passed up my paper, and then turned around seeing Blaze's face, I could see his dark eyes mostly hidden by the sunglasses, I felt a blush crawling on my face, and he smirked, so I quickly turned around grabbing his paper, and passing it on, my hearting beating very fast.

I felt a test hitting me on my shoulder, not daring to turn around I grabbed the paper, and passed it on.

_What just happened? Was I blushing? Why did he smirk?_

"You may exit the classroom" said Professor Xander.

I rushed out the door, with the bell sounding, giving students the opportunity to rush out of the room; I felt a tapping on my shoulder.

I turned around expecting to be seeing Bubbles or Buttercup, but it was Blaze. I turned back.

"Hey, I just want to talk to you" he said.

Using all the willpower I had I forced myself to turn around.

"Since I'm new around here, my teacher wants me to get somebody to show me around the school, so I chose you."

"Fine, lunch is next anyway" I said.


End file.
